<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Were the kids in America by Flowergirl2205</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27614660">Were the kids in America</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flowergirl2205/pseuds/Flowergirl2205'>Flowergirl2205</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stranger Things (TV 2016)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>BAMF Lucas Sinclair, BAMF Maxine "Max" Mayfield, Billy Hargrove &amp; Maxine "Max" Mayfield Bonding, Billy Hargrove Tries to Be a Better Person, Child Abuse, Eleven | Jane Hopper &amp; Maxine "Max" Mayfield Friendship, F/F, F/M, Family Bonding, Female Billy Hargrove, Found Family, Gen, Good Friend Jonathan Byers, Good Parent Joyce Byers, Good Sibling Jonathan Byers, Good Significant Other Lucas Sinclair, He is amazing, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Sexual Harassment, Lucas Sinclair is amazing, Neil Hargrove Being an Asshole, Not Season/Series 03 Compliant, Rule 63, Sexual Harassment, Sibling Bonding, multi chapter fic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 02:56:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,035</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27614660</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flowergirl2205/pseuds/Flowergirl2205</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Max and her family move to Hawkins from California Max's life is turned upside down. She eventally makes a group of amazing friends and gets a great boyfriend.</p><p> Sadly none of these things fix the problem of her bad home life.  After the events of Halloween she and Billie have a sort of truce and they just ignore each other. </p><p>Slowly they start to mend there broken relationship and they learn to bond in diffrent ways.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Billy Hargrove &amp; Maxine "Max" Mayfield, Billy Hargrove &amp; Susan Hargrove, Billy Hargrove's Mother/Neil Hargrove, Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington, Eleven | Jane Hopper &amp; Maxine "Max" Mayfield, Jonathan Byers &amp; Billy Hargrove, Maxine "Max" Mayfield/Lucas Sinclair, Neil Hargrove/Susan Hargrove, Robin Buckley &amp; Maxine "Max" Mayfield, Steve Harrington &amp; Maxine "Max" Mayfield</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I hope you enjoy this story.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Max sat at the dinner table picking at the food that her mom had made for dinner. Even though it was night and there were only a few lights on they still felt harsh and unfriendly. Even though she no longer hated Hawkins she still hated this house. She hated that her parents had gotten divorced, she wished that they had stayed married forever, she hated the fact that her mom had married Neil and that they had moved in with him and Billie. Max knew that her dad had not been the best husband to her mom, he had been at work a lot and her parents had fought a lot, she had heard their shouting matches in her bedroom, but he had been a good father to her.</p><p> </p><p>He had taken her to the arcade, the beach, the skate park, and a bunch of other stuff. He had also helped her with her homework and to study for her test. He had even bought Max her first skateboard as a birthday present. Max remembered that they would go to the park and have picnics as a family. And whenever they would eat a meal as a family there was none off this tension that would always appear whenever she and her mom ate with the Hargroves. </p><p> </p><p>When her mom had begun dating Neil she had hoped that they would break up. No for the reasons, even when her mom was just dating him Max felt that something was off about Neil. When her mom had first started dating Neil he had tried to replace Max’s father, this had made her mom happy because she thought that they got along well but Max had seen through his attempts to play the perfect father. It got even more weird when she had met Billie, up until that point Max did not even know that Neil had a child.</p><p> </p><p>Max had been excited when she had first met Billie, she liked that she was going to have an older sister. But Billie was odd. She was angry ninety percent of the time and when she was not she was ether closed off or overly confident. Before they had moved to Hawkins that anger had not been directed towards Max; it had mostly lingerd under the surface, you could just tell in her eyes that she was pissed off. Before they moved Billie had been a decent big sister, this had changed when Neil announced that they were moving because she felt that it was Max’s fault that they moved. </p><p> </p><p>This had been a pretty big debate between them, Billie thought that it was Max’s fault that they moved because she had run away to go live with her father and they moved because of this. But Max felt that it was Billie’s fault because she was the one that told them where Max had gone too when she promised not to tell anyone.</p><p> </p><p>Max heard footsteps coming from the living room, she looked up from her plate to see Neil sitting down at the table. He and her mom started talking about his day, then he asked Max about her day. She replied that it was fine. Neil did not even bother asking Billie about her day. Neil did ask Max about what she did, she told him about what they did at school, how the AV club meeting went and that she and the rest of the party hung out at the arcade. </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Neil talked disapprovingly about how she only hung out with boys, and that she should probably hang out with more girls or else people would start spreading rumors about her. Max stared shocked at what he was implying. Her mom spoke up saying that they were in middle school and that they definitely would not do that. Max was surprised that Billie spoke up for her though, Billie told her father that she had been to middle school more recently then he had and that middle schoolers would not think about that. She grew quite from a glare from her father and Max realized that she was not the only one who felt like this house was not a home.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Max contemplates how Billie and her relationship has changed over the years.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you like this chapter.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Max looked out the window as she was being driven to school by Billie. It had been several months since Halloween night. Since then she and Billie had not been at each other's throats as much. Billie seemed to be doing her very best to avoid her. Max at first had enjoyed her new found freedom from her step sister. But after a little while Max realized that it felt pretty odd.</p><p>Max did not miss the Billie that had appeared after they had moved to Hawkins. That Billie was angry and cruel. But in California she had at least acted somewhat like what Max had imagined an older sister to act. She had taught her how to ride a surfboard, which was something that Max had always wanted to do but her parents had not been able to pay for lessons. So Max had been ecstatic when Billie had offered to teach her how to. They had fun when they were surfing and Max had felt that this was the beginning of a great sibling relationship, of course she was wrong about this but at the time she did not know this.</p><p>Billie had also driven Max to the arcade. This had meant a lot to Max because after her parents had divorced she had not gone there as often. Her dad had always been the one to take her, but when he and her mom divorced he did not get a lot of custody. And her mom had to work a lot so she did not have a lot of time to drive her there. The arcade was a fifteen minute drive  from her house so it was difficult for her to walk there. So when Billie had willingly offered to drive her there she was very happy.</p><p>She had also helped Max with her homework and listened to her talk about the drama in her middle school. She had also given her advice, Max had not really taken it but it still felt nice that Billie cared enough and paid enough attention to give her advice about her problems.</p><p>When Max had decided to run away to her Dad's house she had felt that she could trust Billie with the information of where she was going. She was wrong though. When the cops had shown up to her Dads house she knew that Billie had told someone that Max was there. Max still felt very betrayed by this. She had trusted Billie and Billie had betrayed her trust.</p><p>After the cops had brought Max back to Neil and her mother’s house, Neil had decided that they were going to move away from Cali and they were going to Hawkins. He had said that this was because he got a better job there but everyone knew that it was so Max could never run away to her dad’s house again.</p><p>After that Billie's attitude towards her had changed completely, it seemed that Billie took out all of her pent up anger on Max. She also blamed Max for them leaving California even though it was Billie that had told on her.</p><p>Despite being months in the past Max still remembered the events leading up to and on Halloween in vivid detail. She had met the party, they had gotten her out of a very dark place. Ecspally Lucas, Max had been frozen in terror when Billie had threatened to beat Lucas up. Max knew that from what she had seen Billie did not to have very good experiences with men, but she should not think that the only reason that someone was nice to you is because  they want to get into your pants.</p><p>Max had quickly gotten out of her freeze though, Billie had started beating Stevie up. It had gotten to the point where it looked like she might kill her. Then Max had gotten an idea. She had seated Billie and then threatened her with the nail bat.</p><p>After this Billie had left her alone except when Neil told her to drive Max to places, but they barely talked.</p><p>The only time that they had really interacted after this was the night of the snowball, Billie had helped her mother work on Max’s hair. And when she had dropped her off she had told her to have a good time. Max did have a good time, she loved dancing with Lucas and she felt amazing that they kissed.</p><p>When the dance was done and Billie had picked her up, she asked Max how it was. Max had explained everything that had happened and while she was doing this it felt like they had the same relationship that they did when they were back in Cali. But sadly this was not true and after they got home, Billie stopped talking to her again.</p><p>Max did not know who to talk to about her feelings, none of her friends understood her relationship with her step sister because they had only had negative experiences with her. But Max did not, and that was why she felt so conflicted.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hope you enjoyed reading this please comment and tell me what you think. I like to hear peoples opions on my work.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Billie tells Max that the starcourt mall is being built.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you like this chapter.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Max lay on her bed reading a book with little to no interest as to what was on its pages. The book was not her style and anyone who knew her well knew that she would not like itIt was a birthday gift from Neil who still seemed to be trying to get her to grow out of what he called a tomboy phase.</p><p> </p><p>Max wanted to tell him that it was not a phase that she was going through and that it was just her style and personality. But she knew that this was not a good idea as she did not want to get on her step fathers bad side.</p><p> </p><p>She turned the page that she had been reading, the paper felt course underneath her thumb as she did this.</p><p> </p><p>Her eyes went back and forth as she was speed reading the book. She was not really paying attention to what she was seeing.</p><p> </p><p>Max was listening to what was going on in the house. She heard her mom cooking dinner in the kitchen. Max knew that they were going to have vegetable soup, she knew this because her mom had asked her to help her but Max had refused. She hated cooking.</p><p> </p><p>Neil was not home yet. He was still at his work as a security guard.</p><p> </p><p>Billie was watching television in the living room. Max could not make out what was on, but she was pretty sure that it was comerciales.</p><p> </p><p>Max went back to trying to read her book, but her mind kept on wondering. She thought about her new friend El. After the snow ball dance El and her had started getting along really well. </p><p> </p><p>Her mom and Neil had been very happy that she had a female friend and Billie had not met her yet. </p><p> </p><p>Every time they had a sleep over Neil would drive her to Chief Hoppers cabin. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>While Max was thinking about this Billie came barging into Max’s bedroom with a huge smile on her face. This was the time that Max had seen her step sister have a genuine smile sense they had moved to Hawkins. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They are building a mall!” Billie said excitedly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This news made Max instantly happy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A mall, they were building a mall. This was going to be amazing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Really. You're not joking?” Max said. Billie was not one to joke around but you could never be completely sure when it came to her step sister. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Billie shook her head and then she told Max that it would be done sometime in the summer. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This caused Max to squeal with delite. This was going to be an amazing summer.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hope that you enjoyed reading this chapter. Please comment and tell me what you think about it.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Billie takes Max to a sleepover at Hoppers cabin with El.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you enjoy this chapter.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Max zipped up her suit case. She was going to have a sleep over with El. She has had several ones so far. </p><p>Their friendship had come a long way since the events of Halloween. It had gotten to the point where Max would consider El her best friend and she hoped that the other girl would say the same. </p><p>El was really cool and badass. She telekinetic powers and could kick major ass. </p><p>Max picked her suitcase up and walked it to Billie’s car. This was the first time that her step sister would be taking her to El’s house. Before this Neil would take her, but he and her Mom were on a vacation. </p><p>El and Chief Hopper did not like Neil very much. This was understandable as he was a very detestable guy. </p><p>But since he and her mom were not in Hawkins Billie was the only one that was able to take her. </p><p>Billie had not met El or Hopper yet.</p><p>Max did not know what to expect when they would meet each other.</p><p>Billie was a well known trouble maker in town and she had gotten her fair share of speeding tickets since they had moved to Hawkins, so Hopper would probably know of her. </p><p>El seemed to have a sense of who was a good person and who was a bad person so Max was interested on how she would react to Billie.</p><p>Max heard Billie hocking her cars horn signifying that she wanted Max to hurry up. </p><p>So she picked up her suitcase and she walked to her step sisters car. </p><p>She sat down in the seat and  she healed her suitcase to her chest.</p><p>After she had buckled her seat belt and shut the door Billie took off. </p><p>They drove down the road in silence, the only noise was the birds chirping and the music blasting from Billie’s radio.</p><p>Eventually they got to the cabin that El and Hopper lived in, Max noticed that a few minutes before they pulled into the driveway so no one in the house could hear it. </p><p>Max got out of the car when they pulled up to the cabin. Then she asked Billie if she was coming too. </p><p>Billie rolled her eyes at this, but she did follow behind her.</p><p>Max knocked on the door. </p><p>El answered the door, she waved exliciedly at her friend. They both said hello too each other while Billie stood behind them awkwardly. </p><p>El grabbed Max’s hand and they went to her bedroom to unpack Max’s cloths. While they did this Billie had small talk with Hopper. </p><p>When Max was done unpacking she went and told Billie that she had gotten everything so Billie headed home.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hope you liked reading this chapter. Please comment and tell me what you think about this.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you like reading this chapter.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Max and El were packing up Max’s clothes. They had an amazing sleepover. They both watched a movie and some episodes of a television show. They also played board games like operation and the game of life. It had been a very fun evening. </p><p>But now it is sadly over. And Max was going home.</p><p>They heard Billie knock on the door to Hoppers cabin, so they walked to the door. They exchanged goodbyes. Then Max and Billie walked out to Billie’s car. </p><p>Max buckled her seatbelt and then Billie asked Max if she was good to leave. Max said she was.</p><p>So they took off. Billie drove a lot slower then she normally did, although Max figured that this was because she was near the police chiefs house and Neil had threatened her if she got another speeding ticket. </p><p>But once she got on the normal road she started driving as fast as she normally would.</p><p>Max was expecting the normal silence that usually dominated their conversations. But to her surprise Billie started asking her about the sleep over. </p><p>Max looked over at her step sister in slight shock. “Ugh, it was fun. We played a lot of board games.” </p><p>Billie nodded at this. Then she asked Max what games they played. </p><p>“We played operation and the game of life.” Max told her. </p><p>“That sounds like fun.” Billie said. </p><p>Max glanced at her, slightly shocked at her step sisters interest in her sleepover.  “Yeah, it was fun.” </p><p>After this conversation there was another awkward silence. Max went back to looking out of the window. </p><p>She watched the trees go by and her reflection in the car's side window.</p><p>Eventually they pulled into the driveway. They got out of the and walked through the door. </p><p>A few hours later Billie called Max down for dinner. Max was little surprised because she had not heard Billie cooking anything. </p><p>When she got down there Billie told her that they were going out to get McDonalds. Max stared at her step sister. </p><p>They had not normally eaten out since they had moved to Hawkins. Neil said that they were saving money because they had moved across the country. </p><p>Max did not think that this made a lot since eating out was a lot cheaper than going to the grocery store. But she did not want to argue with Neil, he was very scary and she did not want to piss him off. </p><p>Billie told her that she was going to pay for the meal with the money that she was earning from the new job that she got at the pool. </p><p>Hawkins really was in the middle of nowhere because they had to drive about thirty minutes to get there.</p><p>When they got to the McDonalds they went up to the counter to order. Billie got a hamburger and Max got some chicken nuggets. </p><p>They sat down after they had gotten their drinks. </p><p>“So, what did you do while I was away.” Max asked Billie. </p><p>Billie stopped drinking her soda for. She had a thoughtful look on her face. </p><p>“Not much. I watched some television. That is about it.” Billie said</p><p>After this she and Billie started talking. They talked about a lot of things. Nothing of grave importance of course. They talked about movies that they had seen or books that they had read. And about  how school was going. </p><p>Max was surprised about how similar this was to them when they lived in Cali.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hope you liked this chapter please comment and tell me what you think. Also please tell me your opion on the new format.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter. Please comment and tell me what you think it helps give me motivation.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>